Kisuke Urahara vs. Reigai-Kisuke Urahara
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Kisuke Urahara is victorious |side1 =*Kisuke Urahara |side2 =*Reigai-Kisuke Urahara |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō *Portable Gigai |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō *Portable Gigai |casual1 =*Urahara is uninjured. |casual2 =*Reigai-Kisuke Urahara is defeated and destroyed. }} is the conflict between Kisuke Urahara and his Reigai counterpart as Urahara and Kon make their way to Kagerōza Inaba's hidden second laboratory by the Senkaimon in Seireitei in order to restore Ichigo Kurosaki's Reishi in the form of a Mod-Soul. Prelude After Urahara finished up his infiltration into the S.R.D.I. as part of his investigation of Inaba and the Twelfth Division, he makes a quick check on the records of each Division's recruits and discharges between his exile and Inaba's first appearance at a library. He and Kon then head to the 10th Division. As they evade Shinigami patrols, Urahara reminds Kon about Nozomi Kujō's and Inaba's differing accounts of their origins. He explains about his theory on the two's accounts both being correct by the possibility that Inaba is also a Mod Soul. This would mean that they were both once part of another Mod-Soul. Urahara then poses the question on who made the Mod-Soul that Inaba and Nozomi came from. Urahara surmises that the two must both be Mod-Souls based on the true Mod-Soul developer since Mod-Souls are originally created from the Reishi of a Shinigami and then enhanced. Thus, Nozomi and Inaba are both the first Mod-Soul and the Mod-Soul developer. He tells Kon that by finding this developer, they will likely find the laboratory as well. He states that he had been investigating this theory by searching for evidence of a Shinigami who disappeared prior to Inaba's arrival, but the 12th Division records had been erased and in the library, he found evidence of the information in the 10th Division's records from ninety-six years ago being altered. Upon making further investigation of the unaltered records at the Tenth Division's barracks, Urahara finds the record of Ōko Yushima and concludes from the record that he is in the Nest of Maggots.Bleach anime; Episode 337 As they go through the Nest of Maggots, the two encounter Reigai-Suì-Fēng and Reigai-Marechiyo Ōmaeda. The two are able to get past them as Urahara defeats the two with Benihime's abilities. However, they are surprised upon finding that Yushima is in a comatose state.Bleach anime; Episode 337The two seem to be at a dead end, but Urahara had suspected this might happen upon finding Yushima. He then finds a clue to the lab in the form of a small trace of blood on the floor left from an injured Inaba. While unable to detect Inaba's Reiatsu, Urahara is able to use his Reishi-collector to trace the Thought Inhibitor Drug that Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi implanted in Inaba in an earlier encounter to pinpoint Inaba, who must be located at his true laboratory. The two then make their way to the Seireitei's Senkaimon, where Inaba's laboratory is located at. Before they can go any further, they notice a Reigai version of Urahara standing guard. He tells Kon that this certainly is the correct place and that he will have to fight his Reigai double. He instructs Kon to find a way in when he throws the first attack. Kon expresses his doubts as he does not really know what to do and is not particularly skilled with machines. Urahara assures Kon that the process is identical to what he did at the S.R.D.I and that he will follow to him as soon as he can. He tells the Mod-Soul to do what he can until then. However, Kon still feels very nervous until Urahara renews Kon's determination by telling him that Nozomi should also be there. Urahara notes the entrance's location to Kon, and the two set their plan into action.Bleach anime; Episode 338 Battle Urahara steps forward and attacks his Reigai from behind with an energy attack from Benihime. The Reigai notices in time to block the attack with his own Shikai. He remarks on the attack being too close for comfort and that Urahara came in his Reiatsu Concealing Cloak, just as he expected. Urahara is mildly surprised that his Reigai knew it was him, and tosses off his now unneeded cloak. The two face each other for a moment before using Shunpo to go forward and cross blades. Both jump back from the exchange, and Urahara tells his Reigai counterpart that it feels awkward to be crossing blades with himself. Reigai-Urahara asks if that is so, since he himself has no problem with it. He then states that he wishes Urahara wouldn't get in the Reigais' way. Both charge forward and cross blades again with their Zanpakutō, as they begin to clash.Bleach anime; Episode 338 As the battle gets underway, Urahara hears Kon as the Mod-Soul expresses his frustration on being unable to get Nozomi out. Presuming Kon is having difficulties, he remarks that he needs to hurry. However, Reigai-Urahara blocks his way and slashes at the former 12th Division captain. The Reigai is surprised to find that his target exploded like a balloon, wondering if that was a Portable Gigai. Urahara confirms this as he attacks the Reigai from behind. However, the Reigai is able to dodge with his own Portable Gigai. The Reigai reappears from behind and Urahara again attacks the Reigai from behind, only to destroy another Portable Gigai. Urahara comments on how skilled his Reigai is, which the Reigai agrees on.Bleach anime; Episode 338 The Reigai then begins using Kidō, starting by raising his Shikai horizontally in front of him to fire an "Ōkasen" spell. Urahara is able to dodge the horizontal blast and starts to move back. Reigai-Urahara then fires a "Haien" spell from his Zanpakutō. The blast makes contact, but only destroys another Portable Gigai. Urahara reappears and looks back at his opponent as Reigai-Urahara voices his mild surprise that his opponent still had a Portable Gigai left. The Reigai then begins firing the "Haien" spell repeatedly as Urahara tries to retreat. Each blast fired ends up only destroying a Portable Gigai as Urahara dodges the attacks while trying to try move into a more favorable position. Reigai-Urahara then wonders just how many Portable Gigai Urahara has to keep using as decoys in battle. This cycle of the Reigai failing to hit his opponent continues on until Urahara runs out of Portable Gigai. Reigai-Urahara comments on this, which Urahara confirms. The Reigai then tells Urahara that he is willing to listen to any last words he might have. Urahara thanks him for being so polite, but says that their battle is not over yet. In response, the Reigai questions on whether this is so and utilizes a "Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" spell. Urahara is taken aback at that his Reigai-counterpart can so easily perform a level eighty-eight Hadō without the incantation as the beam of energy comes at him.Bleach anime; Episode 338 Urahara is able to avoid this attack. He then stands for a moment in anticipation of an attack, which comes in the form of the Reigai using Shunpo to come at him from behind. Urahara quickly turns around to block as the Reigai presses at him with his Shikai. As their blades cross, Urahara comments on how he would rather not fight with brute force. The Reigai agrees, but states that preference of Urahara's is precisely why it makes sense to press the battle with brute force. Reigai-Urahara then pushes Urahara back and tells the original that while they both received considerable physical training in such combat, he enjoys making full use of it unlike Urahara who shirked such tactics. As their battle goes on, Urahara sends a "Hainawa" spell at the Reigai. The Reigai easily dodges the Bakudō and remarks on how “dangerous” that was. Urahara replies back that he supposes catching his opponent off-guard is pointless if he can still see his attack. In this case, Urahara decides that he will just have to block the Reigai's vision and uses a "Tsuriboshi" spell as the Reigai charges at him. The spells creates a large "web" right in front of Urahara. However, Reigai-Urahara does not stop and simply tells Urahara that he is wasting his time as he cuts down the obstruction. Reigai-Urahara jumps up as Urahara moves to using Bakudō #63 Sajō Sabaku. The spell is neutralized by the Reigai's own "Sajō Sabaku" spell, but Urahara wastes no time in using a "Gochūtekkan" spell. The Reigai is seemingly surprised and caught by this Bakudō, but Reigai-Urahara quickly comes out of the debris, stating that he had tricked Urahara. He appears right behind Urahara with Shunpo and states that using all those Kidō one after another leaves Urahara wide open. The Reigai assumes position to fire a "Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō", but Urahara calmly defends with a "Dankū". The Hadō strikes the barrier and the aftereffects are flames that surround the Reigai. As the flames clear away, Urahara reiterates that he was going to block the Reigai's view and get him off-guard. The Reigai is surprised as he turns around to see Urahara attacking from right behind him. However, Urahara's blade is stopped as the Reigai blocks the blade with his flat palm. He tells Urahara that there is no way for him to not know what Urahara was planning and counters with an "Ōkasen".Bleach anime; Episode 339 Urahara emerges from the attack relatively unscathed, as he notices the Reiatsu of Ōko Yushima releasing Sumitsukigasa. Urahara's attention is brought back to the battle when the Reigai asks where is he looking as he sends down an energy attack from his Benihime. Urahara blocks the energy blast with a blast from his own Shikai. The Reigai quickly appears from the smoke and claims the battle is over as he launches down yet another blast on Urahara. A large amount of debris is generated.Bleach anime; Episode 339 Aftermath During their battle, Captain Kurotsuchi appears to assist Urahara. It is revealed that during the battle between the Gotei 13 and the Reigai, Captain Kurotsuchi faked his death with his Nikushibuki ability, liquefying himself so he could go find Inaba's laboratory. He assists Urahara in defeating his Reigai counterpart. They then enter the laboratory, where Kisuke surprises Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi and removes her pill core from her Reigai body with his Zanpakutō's soul-separator. Urahara proceeds to complete the creation of a Mod-Soul with Ichigo Kurosaki's Reishi. This Mod-Soul is then delivered to Ichigo by Kon, who was placed into Reigai-Nemu's body.Bleach anime; Episode 340 References Navigation Category:Events Category:Anime Only Category:Needs Help